


Mild Trauma

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gets hurt a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mild Trauma

The easy salt-and-burns were a quick distraction; most of the time things went so smooth they'd be in and out of a town in under a day. It had gotten easy and they had gotten complacent, relying on their experience with vengeful ghosts and not bothering to do the research. This sort of thing was going to come back and bite them in the ass and it did so spectacularly this time.

Ed groaned, lying flat on his back on the hotel bed, a makeshift ice pack made out of a towel and ice from the machine pressed against his forehead, eyes squeezed shut.

"I said I was sorry," Al said, not sounding sorry at all.

Ed lifted the ice pack from his forehead and probed at the bruise, winced, and dropped it back to his head. "Ow," he whimpered. "I think I'm concussed."

"You are such a pussy," Al grunted, leaning over his laptop and typing quickly. "Okay, so I think I found out why the salt-and-burn didn't work." More typing, quick and cold and each keystrike feeling like a punch behind Ed's eyes. "Turns out that there was some trouble a decade or so back where people were double-buried in plots."

"Double-buried?" Ed said. "So there's TWO bodies in one plot?"

"Yeah, it's kinda fucked up," Al said, looking over at Ed. "But the body we burned probably wasn't Matthews."

"And then he got pissed and got you to hit me with a crowbar," Ed said.

"I _said_ I was sorry," Al said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed sat up slowly, squinted and then staggered to his feet. Al watched him for a moment, and for the first time real concern flickered over his face.

"Ed-"

"I'm fine," Ed mumbled, and bumped into the dresser then looked down at it, confused.

"You're not fine. Maybe you _are_ concussed," Al said. "We'll take you to the ER, the salt and burn can wait until later anyway, there will be cops all over it tonight-"

"NO," Ed said vehemently. "No hospitals, you're not fucking putting me in a hospital unless I can't stand upright on my own!" He pointed at Al illustratively and took a step toward the door, somehow overbalanced and ended up on his ass. He toppled over and stared at the ceiling, then raised his hand. "This does NOT count."

*

When Al came back from a supply run Ed was sitting in one of the chairs at the far end of the room, feet propped up on the other chair and half-watching something softcore on one of the skin channels. "Dizzy spell over?" Al asked, locking the door behind him.

"Fuck you," Ed said illustratively. The bruise had purpled up nicely, huge over his left eye. The ice pack had long since melted into a puddle of water, which Ed had dropped a couple of towels over. At least he had moved Al's laptop out of the danger zone.

"Ed," Al said seriously, walking over to him. Ed peered up at Al and Al frowned at him for a moment, studying. "You gonna be all right?"

"I'm not dizzy any more," Ed said petulantly. "I just have one fucking awesome headache. Can you go torch this fucking thing so we can get out of this goddamned town?"

Al sighed and put down the food in front of Ed. "Promise me you'll stay in the room and try to rest? You'll be fine tomorrow, I'm sure, but sleep it off, okay?"

"All right nurse," Ed grumped. Al rolled his eyes and picked his coat back up off of the bed. "What, no kiss to make it better?"

Al slammed the door behind him and Ed harrumphed, picking up the burger. Grease was already dripping out of the wrapper and Ed took a huge bite, turning his attention back to the porn.

*

Ed wasn't sure at what point he'd fallen asleep in the chair, but when he woke the room was dark. He stretched out, a crick in his neck from the strange sleeping position, and saw Al spread out on the bed, snoring slightly.

He still felt like shit warmed over, but better than before, considerably better. He didn't feel like crawling into the bed and going back to sleep, but a quick glance at the clock told him the bar had already had last call by now. Grumbling to himself about timing, he slapped the light on in the bathroom and closed the door.

Al wouldn't let him near a shower earlier and since he had been unable to stay upright he really couldn't blame his little brother, even if it made him feel like an invalid. Now, however. Ed flipped the shower on, pulled his tee shirt off and turned around to see Castiel standing right behind him. "Jesus!" Ed shouted, attempting to jump back but instead hitting his shins against the toilet and sitting down on the closed lid instead.

Castiel watched him impassively as he flailed for another moment and reoriented himself. "You don't fucking scare people with head injuries," Ed squawked indignantly.

"Your injury is minor," Castiel said.

"Yeah, well, it still fucking hurt like hell," Ed grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

Castiel looked over his shoulder, at the door. "My superiors are... worried," he said.

"Worried?" Ed snorted. "No shit, I wonder why. Maybe it's the whole apocolpyse thing, do you think?"

"Ed," Castiel said. "They want to take Al."

"Want to- want to _what_?" Ed stood up a little too fast and wobbled, but he was too angry to notice. "Okay, you know what? I am fed up with being yanked around on a leash, tell me who it is who wants to _take_ Al and I'll give them a piece or three of my mind-"

Castiel heaved a sigh. "It's a need to know basis, and you don't need to know. I don't hav-"

"Bull_shit_," Ed snarled, jabbing a finger to Castiel's chest angrily. "I'm on a need to punch basis right now, so if you're not going to give me some names you'll just have to do!"

"Ed," Castiel said. "Your anger won't help the issue."

"No," Ed said, making a fist and slamming it into the tile of the shower wall. "But it sure as hell makes me feel better."

Castiel reached out a hand and rested it on Ed's bare shoulder. Ed's shoulders tensed and then relaxed, and he looked over at Castiel in confusion. Castiel squeezed his shoulder once, a reassuring gesture, and then was gone.

Ed sighed and after a moment, stripped the rest of his clothes off. The water had been running for a while and hadn't cooled down, so he got the shower started and stepped under the spray. So, what, the angels had collectively decided that dangling Al in front of Ed would make him behave? No, that only infuriated him and made him _less_ inclined to jump when they wanted him.

He thought of Castiel's hand on his shoulder, heavy and warm and protective - he didn't seem to like giving these messages any more than Ed liked hearing them. Ed sighed and stuck his head under the spray. He wondered idly what that heavy hand would feel like a little lower; maybe resting on his side or fingers curled around Ed's hip or even lower than that - Ed braced one palm against the shower wall and closed his eyes as the hot water relaxed him.

Thumbing over the head of his cock Ed exhaled, dragging his hand over it lazily. With his eyes closed he could imagine Castiel between his legs, one hand in his dark hair and blue eyes staring up at him and oh, fuck, right there-

Ed shuddered and came over the shower wall, leaning heavily on his hand. The hot water rinsed away the evidence quickly and Ed laughed, low and husky.

Al banged through the bathroom door to take a leak. "Man, what is taking you so long?"

Ed leaned against the warm tile and smiled blissfully. "Jerkin' off."

"God," Al snorted, opening the door anyway. "You can't go a single day, can you?"

"Do you want to help?"

"Gah, Ed you're disgusting." Al flushed the toilet and grinned when Ed squawked due to the water temperature change. "Serves you right."

"Shut up I hate you," Ed said darkly.

*

Ed's sunglasses didn't hide the bruise at all. "Man," he said, staring at himself in the rear-view mirror. "I'm not gonna get any chicks with this thing, it's not even a proper fucking shiner."

Al adjusted the mirror away from Ed so he could actually use it. "You'll be fine, it'll be gone in a week or two and you can go back to cruising bars."

"Two whole weeks," Ed wailed. "What have you done to me, bro?"

Al scoffed despite himself. Ed looked injured. "Man, you would have hit it if you were in the exact same position," Al said. "Don't even cry to me about it anymore, I'm done."

Ed crossed his arms and settled back into the seat, the warm spring sun beating through the window and amplifying its effects in the car. "Okay, fine. Wake me when we get to a town that doesn't suck, then."

A particular nasty string of potholes on I-83 woke Ed several hours later. Al was humming along to the radio, some new Billboard top-40 shit and Ed frowned out the window. A life on the road and after a while everything looked familiar. "Where the hell are we?"

"I-83," Al said. "Heading north, we're meeting up with Bobby and Mustang, they're having a bit of a problem trying to hunt this particular werewolf - well, Bobby thinks it's a werelynx but I don't know if I believe that, that's more skinwalker territory than strictly /were/ territory, but-"

"Al!" Ed shouted, pulling himself up in his seat.

"Sorry. Bobby was the one who called to ask for help, apparently Mustang nearly got himself killed doing something stupid-" Al cast a look at Ed and Ed stared back at him. "- anyway, we're going to provide backup."

"What? What was that look for?"

"Nevermind. You think you're up to a hunt?"

"Am I up to a-" Ed huffed, injured. "Let's go, I want to shoot something."

*

It WAS a were-lynx, and while Bobby and Al argued some mild semantics Ed sat on the picnic table, muddy boots leaving footprints where normal people would park their rears. Roy had his elbows back on the table, and they just watched as Al stalked to the Impala to get - a book, or something.

There was still caked blood and mud on Roy's face, and a torn tee shirt was doing double duty as a bandage, wrapped tight around his head. "You fell down a cliff," Ed said.

"You got hit in the face with a crowbar," Roy retorted. "I think we're somewhere around even."

Ed laughed sardonically and rubbed the side of his face with one hand, trying not to think about the headache blossoming in the back of his head again. He rested his other hand on Roy's head, gently, minding the bumps and Roy exhaled, looked over at Ed and his dark eyes were layered.

"Hey," Bobby called, and they both looked up and over at the older hunter. "Al'n'I are going down to the ranger station to make sure there aren't any other scout troops headed this way tonight. You two stay put."

Al gave Ed a Look as he got into Bobby's rusty old scrap heap of a car and they drove off, the ranger station was a good ten miles of winding back road and the moment the car was out of sight Ed was spreading his legs and pulling Roy up between them.

"We don't have a lot of time," Roy said when Ed let him up for air.

"Then let's not waste it," Ed said, already working at Roy's belt. "Fuck, it's been a while."

Roy had one arm around Ed's neck and the other he fumbled between them, trying to undo Ed's belt one-handed and failing. Ed slid off the picnic table and stood, wrapping his arms around Roy and turning him around. Roy understood and leaned forward, kneeling on the bench seat and spreading his legs for Ed.

The lotion that Roy had was a serviceable lube and Ed's jeans rode down on his hips as he pressed into Roy, spreading him open. Roy gripped the picnic table and groaned into his arm as Ed fucked into him, slow and easy as he got settled in and then hard and quick, his hips snapping into Roy's raggedly.

"Fuck, Ed," Roy groaned and Ed's fingers dug into his hips. Roy propped himself on his elbow and was fisting himself, eyes closed and mouth open and loving every second of it.

Afterwards Ed sprawled on the bench seat, jeans pulled up but still hanging open. He had mopped up with an old towel and Roy was using it to clean up. He could use a beer or something now but it felt like he had fucked all the tension out, and maybe that was all he really needed.

Roy's jeans were torn and a bit bloody from his fall. He sat next to Ed, not nearly as sprawled but relaxed all the same.

"I still can't believe you fell down a cliff," Ed said speculatively.

"Shut up, Ed," Roy said with a sigh, closing his eyes. "Just, shut up."


End file.
